


Which Member Of Your OTP: Chibs Telford & Female OC

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Which Member of Your OTP [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Who holds the biggest grudges? Who is the big spoon when cuddling? find out!
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Which Member of Your OTP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Which Member Of Your OTP: Chibs Telford & Female OC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I thought I was done with these prompt lists but I've been rewatching Sons and just had to. My love for Chibs knows no bounds and this may be inspiring a new fic... possible we'll see. Either way, enjoy!

1\. Spends so much time in the bathroom, they make themselves late

Chibs takes long showers which are sometimes made even longer by (Y/N) joining in. That does get them both into trouble so they try not to let it happen but one thing almost always leads to another.

2\. Picks the movie when they Netflix and Chill

(Y/N) tries to but Chibs always has some complaint to make or suggestion of a movie that (Y/N) has never even heard of. Half the time she thinks he’s making them up just to keep her from even putting on a movie. He’s not one for the distraction he’s more a get right to business kind of man.

3\. Makes the coffee in the morning

Chibs he has always been early to rise and he needs his coffee. He will usually leave a cup sitting on the bedside table for (Y/N) if she’s still asleep when he goes to get ready. He’ll deliver it with a kiss and if they have the time the promise of joining him in the shower.

4\. Surprises the other with breakfast in bed

(Y/N) is big on breakfast. She gets up early like Chibs and has been known to go overboard. Half the time she ends up dropping off leftover breakfast to the clubhouse on her way to work which no one minds. It is regular to find a plate of croissants or waffles sitting on the bar but they never last long.

5\. Plans date night

While most people wouldn’t believe it Chibs is actually quite the romantic. When they’ve got the time he can plan a romantic little date. Usually, life is too hectic though and (Y/N) plans just a quiet night in with some dinner and cuddling. She doesn’t mind it one bit though as long as she has him any date night is good in (Y/N)’s eyes.

6\. Can’t stand the other’s siblings

They’re both only children so that hasn’t been a problem for them. The real problem has been (Y/N)’s family who doesn’t like her seeing someone twice her age. They are starting to very slowly warm up to the idea though she’s confident by Christmas they’ll love Chibs like he was a member of the family.

7\. Acts like a baby when they’re sick

Chibs acts like such a baby when he’s sick which is no real surprise. He plays it up around (Y/N) because he likes it when she dotes on him. When he’s feeling better though he makes up for it tenfold as he knows it’s only fair to her to repay the favor by doting on her sick or not.

8\. Spends WAY too much time in the snack aisle while grocery shopping

(Y/N) prefers to make her own snacks, at least the sweet ones. As for the savory ones she has her favorites she can grab and go.

9\. Takes in the stray cat

Chibs is really quite fond of cats they have a few strays who linger around their apartment and one that (Y/N) has named and lets the cat live in the house with them. The cat is good company when Chibs is on long trips.

10\. Busts out the dance moves when drunk

Chibs is quite the dancer if he’s drunk at home with (Y/N) he’ll slow dance and serenade her with whatever the music is until she’s a blushing giggling mess. When it’s at the club (Y/N) just sits back and laughs with one of the other club members while he gets drunk. 

11\. Drives 600 miles to see the other

It’s no problem for Chibs to drive 600 miles or really any stretch to go see (Y/N). A long ride is worth it if at the end he can collapse into bed with (Y/N). As much as they’d both love to both hit the bed for very different reasons they’re almost always so tired that they pass out and reunion sex waits until the morning.

12\. Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses

Chibs, of course, he enjoys getting a cheek or forehead kiss but he also loves giving them. He’ll almost always say goodbye to (Y/N) with a kiss on the forehead and a few sweet words mumbled against her skin.

13\. Keeps a diary/blog

When Chibs finds out that (Y/N) is pregnant he starts to write down everything he knows won’t get him into trouble. He wants their daughter to have stories to know about him and how much he cares about (Y/N) in case something happens to him. 

14\. Always waits for the other to fall asleep first

They’re both fast to fall asleep pretty fast though Chibs does have his nights where he will stay up late thinking about everything. (Y/N) will usually end up catching him somehow and convince him to fall asleep with her.

15\. Leaves the toilet seat up/the light on

Chibs is guilty of it more often than not. He’s woken up many a night to a pissed off (Y/N) who had fallen in the toilet while half asleep.

16\. Is too clumsy for their own good

Chibs has his moments especially when drunk. (Y/N) on the other hand, could run a marathon in a pair of heels and not much really trips her up.

17\. Always gets sunburn while the other gets tan

Chibs for sure he’s a pretty fair man and if he’s not covered up he probably ends up with a sunburn.

18\. Gets cranky when they’re tired

Chibs is a grouchy old man and (Y/N) teases him about it endlessly. 

19\. Makes the other late for work because 5 minutes of cuddles is NEEDED

(Y/N) tries but she knows that when the club needs Chibs he has to go right then. She will pull him in for a few more kisses goodbye if it isn’t too urgent though.

20\. Gets terrible road rage

(Y/N) really shouldn’t be allowed behind the wheel of a car she has the worst road rage. She doesn’t live far from work so she usually just walks rather than risk getting into any sort of fight.

21\. Says “lol” at the end of every text

(Y/N) does sometimes not that often but she will just to make sure the whatever she says doesn’t come across too sarcastic.

22\. Texts with emojis

Chibs will when he’s teasing or telling some news he knows that (Y/N) isn’t going to be happy about. When (Y/N) gets a heart emoji it’s really a toss-up if he’s joking or if he’s going off on some long unannounced trip. 

23\. Talks dirty…

(Y/N) loves to talk dirty she’ll be downright filthy enough to get Chibs nervous. If some club party is boring enough she’ll sit down in Chib's lap and talk dirty until he’s convinced enough to head out. They usually don’t end up making it home before something happens.

24\. Is more self-conscious 

They both act like cocky know it alls but deep down they’re both fairly insecure people. Those insecurities often end up being the starting point of many of the more serious fights they have.

25\. Picks all of the good stuff out of the Chex Mix

Chibs but (Y/N) doesn’t complain because what Chibs considers the “good parts” actually really suck. When he decides to eat her favorite parts though that’s when she doesn’t like it one bit.

26\. Starts the snowball fight

(Y/N) will but Chibs will always finish a fight even if it is a joking little snowball fight. They won’t leave until they’re both covered in snow and freezing cold.

27\. Is actually scared of deep water

(Y/N) doesn’t like oceans. She can handle deep water elsewhere but she’s not a big ocean person. She’d much rather sit out in the sand and watch everyone else at the ocean than go in herself.

28\. Takes UNO wayyy too seriously

Chibs takes any sort of game too seriously which (Y/N) can’t get enough of. (Y/N) will sometimes let him catch her cheating so that they end up play fighting and getting distracted from the game.

29\. Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED

Someone from the club, especially Juice. (Y/N) has chased after Juice promising to beat him with the umbrella which Chibs thinks is well worth getting soaked.

30\. Writes the other’s name in the sand at the beach

(Y/N) will sometimes since she is really just laying back in the sand anyways.

31\. Apologizes first  
As much as (Y/N) teases Chibs about being a stubborn old man he really is one. She usually has to apologize first which she isn’t always a fan of but she usually will. A fight lasts longer than usual if (Y/N) doesn’t apologize first. It usually ends with some frustrated club member telling Chibs to just suck it up and apologize.

32\. Gives the other “the look” when they crossed the line

Chibs can give quite “the look” pushing down his sunglasses glaring at (y/n) when she takes something a bit too far. They easily communicate through looks alone it’s something they perfected early on the relationship.

33\. Remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you

(Y/N) but it only happens when she lets fights drag on. When she really wants to stick it to him she brings back that thing that happened 2 years 7 months 24 days and 52 minutes ago. Their fights can truly go hard if they let it which is why the rest of the club hates it so much. They are both in foul moods almost all the time while they’re fighting.

34\. Tries to teach the other sports

(Y/N) tries to teach Chibs a few things but it always ends with some play fighting or a few kisses. There may have been an incident where they got caught pretty much going at it when (Y/N) was supposed to be teaching Chibs some basketball tips.

35\. Would make the best, most invested parent ever

Chibs would be as invested as he absolutely could be. He wasn’t able to be in Kerrianne's life for a very long time so he isn’t going to mess it up this time he’s going to be there as often as he can. (Y/N) loves it she sits back some days and watches him coo at the baby and she can’t get enough of it.

36\. Could probably nap for 7 days straight

Both of them. Between their work and everything else they’ve got going on in life, they could both use a very long nap. When they have a child forget about it they can never get asleep then.

37\. Rage quits during video games

Chibs. While he can easily win a game of cards a video game, not as much. (Y/N) loves having something she can beat him at without cheating.

38\. Drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop

(Y/N) makes those amazing chocolate chip cookies. All that anyone has to do is go “huh you know what sounds good chocolate chip cookies?” (Y/N) can usually take the hint and makes some.

39\. Holds the biggest grudges

(Y/N) and Chibs are made for each other; they can both hold a grudge with the best of ‘em. They try to not fight for that very reason.

40\. Writes the other a To-Do list

Chibs is more of a mental list kind of person but (Y/N) likes to have physical lists to cross off so she knows what to do next.

41\. Is the big spoon when cuddling

(Y/N) loves to be the big spoon and just hold Chibs. It gives her an excuse to kiss his hair and hold onto him tight. Chibs doesn’t mind it one bit he secretly loves being held.


End file.
